Target shooting at targets of various kinds with rifles, handguns, shotguns, and/or a bow and arrow is a popular sport involving shooting at targets generally made of paper having shapes such as a bullseye or game animal or predator thereon. Shooting at a target as a test of skill has its origins with archery, and it was not until much later, after the advent of firearms, that target shooting with firearms became commonplace. Today, target shooting is a very popular and competitive activity.
Target shooting can involve shooting at either moving targets or stationary targets. With respect to stationary targets, a target is placed at a distance. The angle of the target face with respect to the shooter is important to improve and measure the skill of the shooter. The shooter generally shoots at the target a number of times, removes and replaces the target with another target. The target needs to be supported or suspended above the ground so that it may be shot. The support for shooting on uneven terrain may need adjustable components to hold the target in a fixed, predetermined position and angle relative to the shooter. Accordingly, the prior art has provided an array of apparatus or stands which may be operative for supporting or suspending a target to be shot. However, these apparatus are not easily carried or transported from place to place and suffer from additional structural shortcomings which necessitate certain new and useful improvements.
Prior art target stand have legs that can be driven into the earth for support and may include a target feed system comprising a continuous roll of targets mounted on and between the legs for supplying a user with fresh targets which are successively placed into shooting position. Legs that must be driven into the earth for supporting the stand cannot be used on relatively impenetrable surfaces such as rock, asphalt, or perhaps concrete.
Other apparatus incorporate upstanding frameworks which generally include a base having a pair of upstanding legs for supporting a target therebetween. The target can be either rigidly mounted or pivotally mounted, and some of the frameworks are collapsible, incorporating a plurality of fasteners used for erecting the framework as needed. However, these frameworks are not easily assembled and reassembled, normally sustain severe damage from incoming projectiles due to the close proximity of the target to the framework, and incorporate many separate parts which may not be easily repaired or replaced if broken.